Somone's In Love: Sequel
by Nikkojin27
Summary: Toph ranaway but will the gang be able to get to her in time? Rating may change, Oneshot. I fixed the ending.


Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender . This fact makes me sad.

Thinking- ' '

Talking- " "

AN- ()

Toph's Pov

'I can't even believe the nerve of that Jack-Ass! Coming up to me like that, saying he lo-liked me and then being all, 'we can't be together I'm sorry'. Sorry my butt! Seriously what the hell is wrong with him?'.

I felt the cool fall wind blow towards me. I shivered. "Well, I said to myself, "I may as well find a place to rest it seems to be getting kind of dark and I don't want to catch a cold."

I quickly found a decent sized hill and earthbended out the sides. I, then relized that I had no bed so I quickly went out to look for some wild sheep and sheared every one of them that I found. From that point I then attached the wool together and made a blanket for sleeping purposes. I then pulled the earth out of the ground to make a door and fell asleep, thinking to myself,

'This is my new home now.'

Koh's Lair

A faceless monkey came from outside to tell its bug like master what he just witnessed from the living world. He leaned closer and whispered something in his ear. His master's eyes widened, then appeared a devious expression on his face.

"One of the Avatar's young friends is wondering about without a guide, Hm?" He blinked and then appeared the face of a clown. "Well then I guess we're going to have to pay her a little visit. Mwhahahahaha!"

The Gangs House

"Toph!"

"Toph where are you?"

The whole gang was pretty much tearing up there house trying to look for their young blind friend. "Toph seriously. If you wanted to play hide and seek you need to tell us first." "SOKKA!" Everyone yelled at him. He was the one taking this the hardest, He was the one who knew that all of this was his fault and was really pissed off at himself for letting himself do what his bitchy girlfriend wanted him to do. Sokka swore if anything happened to the girl that he loved then he would absolutely go crazy. Because he knew it would've been his fault for it, that was all he was sure of at the moment. I he had been asked any other question he would have asked one back. "Was it my fault?"

"Sokka." He felt like the world was shaking around him. "Sokka!" If he didn't find her fast he'd surely go- "SOKKA!" Sokka quickly snapped out of his trance. "Oh Katara, its only you." She looked into her older brothers eyes, and as much as he was making fun of the situation he seemed so hurt.

"Don't worry we will find her soon and as soon as we do, you can, and I assume you will, break up with Suki." He smiled at Katara, and hugged her. "Thanks baby sister." Little did either of them know that the she-devil herself was right in the doorway watching their family exchange.

Soon everyone was out of the house and they all split up into two groups. Mai, Zuko, Ty-Lee, Suki and Aang, Sokka, and Katara. As soon as the first group left they looked at each other and said, "Just like old times huh." They soon moved on.

Sokka was way ahead of his sister and best friend. Chopping everything in sight with his new long space sword Toph got him for Christmas. Toph. That name rung in his ears, torturing him. He now knew for a fact that he was in love with her.

"AAAAHHHHHH! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" Sokka stopped. He'd know that voice anywhere. "Toph!" he yelled and then broke into a sprint.

Katara looked at her long term boyfriend and they both nodded at each other. Then ran after Sokka.

When Sokka got to the place where he heard Toph scream, he couldn't believe his eyes. Right there was a monster that had Toph in the clutches of his tail. The thing that had Toph was a giant centipede with a face!

Toph's Pov(Just a bit eairlier)

I decided that I needed something to eat so I walked outside to go get a snack.

Later on

Well aparently there are no food eateries within the forest. So I might need to go kill some animals. I was walking out and suddenly heard a rustling in the leaves. I looked around and saw nothing. I didn't think anything of it so I walked on. I stepped out into a clearing and saw a baby moose lion cub. I snuck up on it and just as I was about to strike, something big came up behind me. As I turned around, I heard a deep menacing laugh come from behind.

There standing before me was a big, creepy, slimy looking, centipede like, person hybrid, and. . . OH MY GOD it's face just changed! I felt that I needed to stand my ground though, so I stood emotionless. The creature rushed up so that it's mouth was right next to my ear and said, "My name is Koh, and if you make even one little sense of emotion I will cut your face right off."

That's when I was started to get afraid. Although I did not show any emotion I still tried to attack, but he swerved out of the way and grabbed my body with his tail. That was the moment when I had to start screaming.

Out of Toph's Pov

Toph looked up and then ran to her love. She buried her face in his shirt and cried, "Oh Sokka. . . . I was just so mad and-." Sokka took her chin and cupped her face with his hands so that she would stop crying and kissed her passionately. At first she was shocked, but soon after she responded back with more kissing.

Out from the shadows came Sokka's, now ex, Suki. He stopped kissing Toph and tried to explain to her in a haste. "Look Suki, I'm in love with toph and whatever you say won't do anything to-." "Sokka!" yelled Suki. "What?" "Well I've thought about it and I do not want you and Toph to leave each other."

This left everyone confused. Why had Suki suddenly changed her mind? Suki added, "I have realized that all I want is for you to be happy, Sokka." He was starting to smile. "But what are you going to do?" he added. "You mean about my social life," asked Suki, "I dunno I guess I could go find a really hot guy somewhere." They both laughed. Sokka hugged Suki, then hugged his girl friend tighter.

At that moment, they were just glad to be together.

.

.

.

A/N: Sorry guys if the ending seems a bit rushed. Im not really in the best mood in the world. I promise that I will redo this story later on.


End file.
